


Lazy, Slow Lovemaking

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Other, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, slow lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Another in the long list of Gift Fics for Zel_NoNick4Now.Based on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548Eddie and Venom have some slow lovin'.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Lazy, Slow Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



Sweat dripped down from Eddie's hairline to mix with the saliva coming from Venom's tongue, wrapped around his neck in a gesture of possessiveness and comfort. Eddie's whole body twitched, completely at the mercy of the symbiote that was before him, around him, and inside him. His body was spread wide, just at the edge of uncomfortable but making Eddie's nerves sing with pleasure. The symbiote was wrapped around his aching erection, slowly stroking him, but squeezing when they got too close to coming. Eddie's hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to his head as he let one hand drift down to stroke against the sleeve over his straining erection, a bit of encouragement, but no insistence on speeding things up. 

Venom hummed, it's manifested form had Eddie's legs splayed wide as it slowly moved inside of it's human. Brushing the human's prostate slowly and devastatingly. It grinned as a particularly hard thrust had Eddie's left arm moving up to wrap around Venom's head to pull them close enough to nuzzle, no real kissed shared when they were moving slowly like this. There was no deadline today. No errands that couldn't wait for a while so that Venom could take it's host apart with gentle caresses that proved how much the human was cared for. 

"God..." Eddie breathed as he rocked with the motions of the symbiote and let his head fall backward, eyes closed to revel in the feelings. He'd been feeling a bit down lately, and Venom always knew how to bring his spirits back up. Make Eddie feel like he was worth something. Something cherished and loved. 

**"Ours,"** Venom declared, teeth brushing against the human's delicate throat in a dangerous caress that never failed to make Eddie more wound up. It kept those teeth closed, but nuzzled again. The thrusts sped up for a moment before slowing and spreading Eddie's legs to the very edge of his endurance, making sure to keep the human from any real pain. The discomfort only seemed to heighten the human's experience. 

"Always," Eddie confirmed with a shudder of pure love and pleasure. 

END


End file.
